worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven is a darkness human, the sage of darkness, and step brother to Magneus the light sage. Raven was born in the same era as his step brother, about 700 years in the past. He was a member of what is referred as the first world savers, who had worked together to take down Zalendor when he first rose to power. Being looked at as heros, the group stayed together, and fought evils together to keep the world safe. Many years after this, Raven was approached by the sage of darkness. This sage was getting on in years, and would need a new darkness human to take his place, and the Master Sage found that Raven would be the best fit. Raven wasn’t sure at first, and was very judgmental. But after finding out what the order of sages was, and finding his step brother had also became a sage, he accepted the offer. Since taking the job, Raven tends to keep busy in other terra then 002. Raven had not been involved much in recent events, as he tends to keep to the temple in the dark human realm. He refused to be ruled by Lareo as the Ruins Master, and often showcased his power against him. After Lareo was defeated, he wasn’t seen much since, until he learned Zalendor was attacking again. He came to the aid of Magneus and their other old friends, but were defeated and captured. Since that attack, Raven hasn’t been seen on earth since. Raven doesn’t formally know the World Savers, but knows of them and their deeds well. Which is why he finds little need to check on earth, as they seem to have control over events there. He keeps a closer eye on Neon Pantech, as he does need to keep an eye out for possible future sages, but he is no where near ready to give his title up. He finds if Neon continues to become stronger, by the time Raven is ready to retire, if Neon is still alive by then he will have proved himself worthy. Since the defeat of Krystallos, Raven has become somewhat of a peace keeper in the dark human realm, since they lack a leader like with Skylos Pantech and the light human realm. Though he does not need to do to much, as there never is much trouble in the dark human realm. me if im wrong on this Caleb Raven himself is a very calm and serious person, with little outstanding character trates, as most dark humans are. He shows little emotion, but rather have his actions show his feelings instead. He thinks highly of strength, and respects those who are truly skilled. He was not always so emotionless, as he seemed to show a little more emotion in his young teenage years, but age has dulled his people skills. In terms of power, Raven is unmatched in darkness. He is a master of the power, and of fighting in general. Raven isn’t much of a weapon user, as he likes to fight things violently with darkness. Raven is highly trained in hand to hand combat , making his fists his weapon of choice. But if he needs an actual weapon, he can summon from the darkness his Chain Scythe, an interesting weapon that functions both as a scythe and a flail, giving it a long reach. Category:Character